This invention relates generally to prefabricated structures and more particularly relates to a universal beam construction to prefabricate panels for assembling a structure.
Prefabricated structures are known in the art and generally are formed of solid panels which are joined in many different ways. Some provide solid panels with adjacent interlocking edges, while others permit prefabrication by utilizing a multitude of unusually shaped members and beams. They very often require special tools for assembling as well as drilling holes for fastening.